Everything is Bright
by xB2UTY
Summary: When a misfire sends Harry hurdling into the future, he manages to land himself in Area 11 where the Black Knights are currently waging a war against Britannia. Slash, AU, Suzaku/Harry.


Everything is Bright

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Code Geass, sad right?

Warnings: Slash, totally AU, violence and possibly more later on.

Summary: When a misfire sends Harry hurdling into the future, he manages to land himself in Area 11 where the Black Knights are currently waging a war against Britannia.

Alrighty this is a birthday fic for Know it all hermione who wanted a Suzaku/Harry fic. I know now why there are so few Code Geass/HP fics, its freakin' hard to write for. Happy belated birthday, darling~! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Excruciating pain coursed through his veins as he screamed in agony. His scar burned furiously into his forehead, and an eerie familiar green light continued to flash beneath his closed eyelids. He felt as if his body was being thrown around in a whirlwind. The world was spinning and spinning; the whooshing sound of the heavy wind current was nearly deafening in his ears.

Then suddenly, the feeling was gone and he realized very belatedly that he was falling. With a sickening crunch his body impacted with the floor. A new pain, along with nausea crept into his system, flaring up his insides and churning his stomach. The ringing in his ears was replaced by screams and frantic voices. A warm presence sat beside him now, grasping onto his hand and squeezing it lightly.

His eyes fluttered open at the finger which was prodding his side. Bleariness clouded his vision and vague blurry figures moved above him. A soft soothing voice was saying something to him now, but for the life of him he couldn't decipher it at all. Black spots appeared across his sight, sending with them the promise of a reprieve from this agonizing pain. Unconsciousness clawed at the back of his mind, calling to him to fall into its blissful darkness.

Slowly, his body became limp and the pain slowly ebbed away from his last remaining thoughts. His eyes shut and the voices disappeared as his body gave in to the oblivion.

…

It had been hours since the incident occurred, since the boy no older than himself had appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the ground. The guards and even he himself had been ready to kill the intruder, but Euphy, with her big kind heart had stopped them from doing so. Suzaku was relieved she had for he didn't think he could ever stand to kill the fragile looking boy who was currently barely clinging to his life in a hospital bed.

Suzaku stared down at the strange boy who had managed to appear out of thin air. He remembered running through the gaggle of people who had gathered around the boy to try to get to him. The sight of the broken body on the floor nearly had him screaming in hysterics himself like those around him. Though, he didn't, he managed to hold back the fear that he might not be able to save the boy. He didn't want to bare witness to anymore needless deaths, especially when he knew he could've prevented them.

Instead, he dropped down to the boy's side and grasped the boy's hand in his own. The hand was so small compared to his own; the fingers were bony and fragile looking, just like the rest of the boy's body. He tried speaking calmly to the boy, telling him that it was alright and that he was going to be okay. Green eyes much like his own had opened then. Pain shone clearly throughout the swirling viridian orbs, a pain that went deeper than the physical pain he was most likely experiencing.

Suzaku was once again reminded how much alike their eyes were. Yes, Suzaku had seen those same eyes in his own many times before. It wasn't long before those eyes were gone and the boy's body went lax against him. Carefully, Suzaku slipped his arms under the boy and scooped him up, to place him on the stretcher that Euphy had one of the other guards bring out. He was rushed out to be brought somewhere where he could be treated.

The boy's leg had been twisted into an unnatural position and Suzaku wouldn't be surprised if he had broken something else as well. His eyes had been sunken in and he looked deathly pale. Despite the condition he was in, they still didn't believe him safe enough to leave alone, so there were soldiers guarding the door to his room. Suzaku doubted the boy would be up and running any time soon though, so even if he was some terrorist he wouldn't be able to do much on his own.

Right now, Suzaku was taking Euphemia to the hospital to see him. Although it wasn't wise to, Euphy had wanted to anyway and wanted to make sure the boy was okay. Truthfully, Suzaku wanted to know if he was okay as well, though he wouldn't admit it. Upon reaching the hospital, a doctor led them to the boy's room.

"How is he?" Euphemia asked curiously.

"Well, he's doing much better than he was before." The doctor replied. "His body has sustained a lot of damage, years of it actually. I'm surprised he's actually breathing, from what we can tell he probably should've died long ago." Euphemia looked horrified, though she tried not to show much of it, but Suzaku could see it in her eyes. "Besides the obvious injuries and bruises, his body is severely malnourished and under much stress. We haven't been able to identify him either; no ID card or anything to point to who he might be."

By then, they had reached the room he was in and the doctor opened the door. The boy from the night before was lying on the bed, still unconscious and covered with white sheets. He was hooked up to several machines and his broken leg was in a cast and being held up.

"Princess Euphemia," one of the guards exclaimed. "Perhaps you shouldn't be here. We can handle the intruder."

"No," Euphy replied sternly. "I want to see him." The guard straightened up as Euphemia stepped into the room and walked over to the bed, with Suzaku following behind. The boy looked terribly small and fragile amongst the white sheets, but he did look better from when they last saw him. "Will he be okay?" Euphemia asked, turning to face the doctor.

"Only time will tell." The doctor responded. "He might wake up and he might not, as of right now we don't know."

Euphemia nodded sullenly and turned back to the bed. Soon the doctor was gone and only she, Suzaku, and the stranger were left in the room. "You saw it, didn't you Suzaku?" Euphemia asked breaking the silence.

Suzaku jumped a bit from the sudden question. "What?" He asked confusedly.

She was looking at him now. "How he appeared out of nowhere! You had to have seen, Suzaku!"

"I-I did." He agreed.

"No one appears out of thin air, but the others aren't willing to admit what they saw happened. I've heard of people that can do what this boy did, back when I was in the mainland. Supposedly they were our allies, but whenever I asked about them I was told they didn't exist. But, this boy is proof!"

"Proof of what?" Suzaku asked.

"Magic."

…

The blissful state of sleep started peeling away from him. Unfamiliar voices could be heard off in the distance now, getting louder as each second passed. Slowly, he came to, the pain from the night before just a dull ache now. The groan that escaped his lips caused the voices around him to cease, though the incessant beeping continued on bringing his splitting headache back from before.

What the hell was that noise? It was going to drive him bloody mad at this point! Growling, he opened his eyes and tried to move his arm to the side to turn whatever was beeping off, his joints protesting the whole time. He gasped when he felt something literally stuck in his arm. Worried now, he grasped at the wires and frantically tried to pull them out, before someone stopped him.

"Whoa, you don't want to do that." Someone said to him, gripping onto his arm. He looked up at the stranger, only to scowl when he realized he couldn't see them properly because he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Here," said glasses were placed in his hand then and he shoved them on. His eyes widened when he saw that he was in an unfamiliar room with people he didn't know.

One was a girl who was standing at the foot of the bed. She had long pink hair and violet eyes, and was smiling brightly at him. The one who had stopped him from removing the IV from his arm was a boy who looked about the same age as himself, with green eyes and brown hair. Not to mention, his leg was in a cast and being held up to keep it elevated.

"Who are you and where am I?" He demanded.

"You can call me Euphy." The pink haired girl replied. "And this," she gestured to the other boy, "is Suzaku. You're in the hospital."

He gulped. What was he doing in a muggle hospital? It didn't make sense! He should be in the infirmary with all the others who were injured in the battle. How the hell had he ended up here? All he could remember was… oh no. What could've happened?

"What's your name?" Euphy asked.

"H-Harry," he replied. "Harry Potter."

* * *

Sweet, its not nearly as long as I would've liked it, but I think it'll do for now. I also think its a bit far-fetched and rather vague; I'm still working on getting all the kinks out and it'll probably make more sense as I add more chapters. Anyways, if you enjoyed this please review~!


End file.
